


The Casting Couch: Kyungsoo

by t_dragon



Series: The Casting Couch [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Cute young man gets his perfect ass pounded roughly on the casting couch by big cock until he's cumming hard!





	The Casting Couch: Kyungsoo

 The black screen flickered to life, showing of a sparsely decorated room, only containing a desk and a couch, with a door next to the couch. Letters appeared at the bottom of the screen, spelling out ‘Kyungsoo, 22’, just as the camera zoomed in a little on the person occupying the couch.

 “Hello, can you please state your name for the camera?”

 The boy on the couch gave a small smile, face not betraying the nervousness obvious through his fiddling hands.

 “Hi, I'm Kyungsoo.”

 “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Do you know what we do here?”

 Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo glanced down at his lap before he looked up again, giving a small nod.

 “A little,” he said, still with a small smile on his plump lips.

 “Okay, that's good, we'll get into more details later. How come you've decided to come here?”

 Kyungsoo looked around a little, clearly avoiding direct eye-contact with the camera.

 “My friend Baekhyun was here a while ago, he told me, and, I don't know, I guess it sounded fun?” Kyungsoo answered with a small shrug.

 “Ah, Baekhyun, I remember him. You're friends? Then I have an idea of what I can expect from you.”

 Kyungsoo held up both his hands as he shook his head, a tinge of pink across pale cheeks as he gave an adorable awkward laugh.

 “Oh, no, I'm not really anything like him, he's much more outgoing and fun than I am!”

 “But there must be some likenesses, since you're friends, right? And since you're here?”

 Kyungsoo slowly lowered his hands as he tilted his head a little, looking a bit thoughtful.

 “Well… Yes, maybe, I guess?”

 “No matter, we'll find out soon enough. So, here you are, Kyungsoo, on the Casting Couch, after your friend told you about it. You know this will all be filmed and put online for people to see, right? And you consent to that?”

 Kyungsoo nodded, once more biting down on his lower lip, like a nervous habit, but he did not seem uncomfortable.

 “Yes, I know, and I'm okay with that.”

 “Good. Now then, can you please start undressing as I ask you a few more questions, before we get to the fun part?”

 With another nod, Kyungsoo stood up and reached for the bottom edge of his sweater, before pausing and looking up, the camera zooming out a little.

 “You'll be the one who'll do everything with me?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding a bit hesitant for the first time so far.

 “Yes. Is that a problem?”

 “Oh, no, not at all,” Kyungsoo said as a relieved smile took over his face. “I'm happy, actually, I've seen what some casters look like, and… I'm not sure they'd be able to get me aroused enough. You on the other hand I have no doubts about.”

 “Really? Well, thank you, I'm feeling a bit flustered now. I hope I can live up to your expectations!”

 Kyungsoo laughed again as he slid his sweater over his head, momentarily blocking his cute heart-shaped smile, short black hair all mussed up after. Throwing the sweater on the armrest of the couch, Kyungsoo then pulled off his t-shirt as well and threw it on top of his sweater, a pale chest now exposed.

 “You have lovely skin, Kyungsoo, I'm sure bite marks show up perfectly on it, don't they?”

 Kyungsoo bit back a smile before he glanced up, hands trailing down his stomach.

 “Maybe you should test if they do…”

 “Maybe I should. Speaking of, do you have any hard limits, things you will not do under any circumstances?”

 Kyungsoo looked thoughtful and focused as he slowly undid the button of his jeans.

 “No bodily fluids apart from saliva and cum,” Kyungsoo answered as he slid the zipper down, giving a peek of grey boxers. “No extreme slut shaming or anything like that. Nothing that will leave permanent marks. I think that's it?”

 “You seem like you have a good idea of what you like and not, is there a reason for that? You look rather innocent, are you hiding a kinky persona?”

 Giving a slightly awkward laugh, Kyungsoo bit down on his lower lip again, before he released it and wet his lips.

 “Maybe… I don't think I'm super kinky, but… Not completely innocent either?”

 Stepping out of his shoes, Kyungsoo then shimmied his pants down, uncovering thick thighs and nice calves. Hoisting the pants up with one foot, Kyungsoo caught them and put them over the rest of his clothes, before he took his socks off, and they joined the pile.

 “You seem a bit excited already, Kyungsoo. Are you nervous?”

 “Yes, a little,” Kyungsoo said in a low voice, worrying his poor lower lip as he clutched his hands in front of him, playing with his fingers. The light flush across his face crept down his neck and bloomed out across his chest.

 “It's okay, that's understandable. Is this your first time doing anything in front of a camera?”

 Kyungsoo nodded, before quickly shaking his head.

 “I mean, sorta…? I haven't recorded anything, but I've taken selcas and dick pics?” Kyungsoo explained, shrugging a little, as if unsure if it counted.

 “That's a bit different, but it's not that far from this, so you have a good foundation already. When you're ready, you can take off your boxers. Don't worry, you can take your time, I have all day and want you to be comfortable.”

 Kyungsoo nodded, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it before opening his eyes. With his lower lip firmly between his teeth, he reached for his boxers, and slowly slid them down. His beginning erection sprung free, bobbing up and down a little. The boxers were also added to the pile, Kyungsoo standing completely naked in front of the couch.

 “Wow, you really are a pretty thing, aren’t you? Turn around for me, Kyungsoo, let me see that ass… Mm, so plump, your ass looks delicious!”

 “Better than Baekhyun’s?” Kyungsoo asked with a shaky chuckle, hands slowly running up and down his hips as if he could not decide what to do with them.

 “Much better. Here, take this, and prepare yourself. On your knees on the couch, bent over, please.”

 A tanned hand appeared in the frame as Kyungsoo turned around, holding out a bottle of lube that Kyungsoo stepped forward to accept, before turning towards the couch again. Climbing onto it, Kyungsoo knelt on it, legs spread apart, as the sound of the lube being uncapped was heard.

 Taking some time, Kyungsoo then leaned forwards, chest against the back of the couch, exposing himself slightly, before one of his hands came up to grab hold of one of his cheeks, pulling on it a little as the fingers of his other hand began to run up and down his cleft. Slowly, a finger was pushed into the tight hole, Kyungsoo groaning as the ring of muscles gave way and allowed the finger to sink inside.

 Rustling was heard before the view was changed to another camera, a handheld camera getting closer to Kyungsoo, zooming in on the finger steadily sliding in and out. Some excess lube dribbled out, and the camera panned down to catch it make its way down Kyungsoo’s balls, before going back up again.

 Leaning a bit more forward, Kyungsoo pushed another finger inside, stretching himself open, the camera catching it all.

 “You’re doing good, Kyungsoo, so good…”

 Kyungsoo let out a breathless laugh that ended with a soft moan, the muscles of his back tensing and releasing rhythmically. It did not take much longer before he pressed another finger inside, this one meeting a bit more resistance.

 “You’re doing so good, already three fingers deep, are you sure you haven’t done this before? You seem very relaxed with it all.”

 A tanned hand reached out to take hold of Kyungsoo’s free cheek, pulling on it to expose Kyungsoo more, lightly kneading the flesh before releasing and running down a gently trembling thigh. Then it ran back up the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, lightly grazing his balls and making Kyungsoo jolt, before removing Kyungsoo’s fingers. A long middle finger slipped inside Kyungsoo’s stretched hole, pushing in deeply, before sliding back out and pushing down a little to leave Kyungsoo gaping.

 “You’ve done well, turn around and suck me off.”

 Slowly, Kyungsoo turned around, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. Reaching out, he did something off-screen, before a heavy manhood popped into view, one of Kyungsoo’s hands wrapped around it and stroking it. Without any hesitation, Kyungsoo leaned forwards and wrapped his plush lips around the head, closing his eyes as he tasted it. The camera zoomed in on Kyungsoo’s red lips stretched around the hardness, before zooming out to show his full face again.

 Opening his eyes and looking up into the camera, Kyungsoo began to bob his head back and forth, taking more into his mouth with every forward motion, one hand wrapped around the base. Pulling off with a gasp, Kyungsoo licked up the underside, before he swooped forward again.

 “Shit, your lips look so good around me, fuck!”

 Even as Kyungsoo surged forwards and swallowed even more of the erection down, the corners of his lips tilted upwards and he hummed in satisfaction, prompting an off-screen groan.

 As Kyungsoo pushed himself almost all the way down the now fully erect manhood, a tanned hand gripped the back of his head and held him in place. Noises of choking was heard as Kyungsoo began to shift in place, one hand gripping at the hip in front of him, the other wrapping around the arm holding him in place. After a few seconds, the hand at the back of Kyungsoo’s head released him and pulled him back, Kyungsoo gasping for air as he let the manhood fall from his mouth.

 The camera zoomed in as Kyungsoo panted open-mouthed, chest rising and falling rapidly, lidded eyes blown.

 “You okay?”

 Kyungsoo immediately nodded, tongue darting out to lick his lips free from excess saliva and precum.

 “Good. Turn around and stick your ass out.”

 Kyungsoo moved around to do as told, arms braced on top of the back and butt high in the air. A hand massaged one of the cheeks, before retreating and then quickly coming down, the slap echoing around the bare room. Breath hitching loudly, Kyungsoo jerked forwards before slowly sinking back.

 “Was that okay?”

 “Yeah,” Kyungsoo answered, voice hoarse, as he adjusted his position. “More, please?”

 “When you’re asking so nicely for it, sure…”

 Another slap came down on Kyungsoo’s other cheek, this one slightly harder, the flesh blooming even pinker. Two more slaps were added, on one cheek each, Kyungsoo’s back arched when the camera pulled back a little.

 There was the lewd sound of squelching liquid being applied, before the camera once more refocused on Kyungsoo’s now pink behind, a hand steadingly wrapped around a straining manhood as it was lined up with Kyungsoo’s hole, and then pushed inside. Mirroring groans were heard as Kyungsoo jolted forwards a little, before relaxing, and the head pushed fully inside.

 Slowly, inch by inch was pressed inside, until sharp hip bones made contact with soft flesh. Everything was still for a moment, only heavy breathing being heard, before the erection slowly slid out again, Kyungsoo’s back arching even more. A large hand took hold of one of Kyungsoo’s hips, for leverage to keep Kyungsoo in place as he was thrusted into, the speed quickly picking up, urged on by Kyungsoo’s breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 Then the camera pulled back as Kyungsoo was left empty and gaping, fingers around the leather of the couch almost white. The camera view shifted back to the stationary camera again as a man with a blurred face put the handheld camera on the desk and then walked back to the couch.

 “Arms on the armrest.”

 Almost as if in a daze, Kyungsoo moved to get into the next position, being manhandled the last way by large hands on his hips. His head fell forwards as the man once more pushed inside, quicker this time, not wasting any time before he began to thrust into Kyungsoo once more. And with the position they were in, the camera caught the way the man slid in and out of Kyungsoo perfectly, zooming in slightly to show it off even better. In and out, cheeks jiggling with each impact, just slightly rosy by now.

 The man once more pulled out, sitting down in the sofa this time and patting Kyungsoo’s behind to get his attention. Kyungsoo allowed himself to be turned around, facing the camera, placing his feet on either side of the man’s thighs as he squatted down on the manhood held in place for him. With hands underneath him to help, and his own hands on a shoulder and the backrest, Kyungsoo began to bounce, erection slapping heavily against his stomach over and over again.

 Letting his head loll back, Kyungsoo moaned loudly, gasping as the man began to thrust up every time Kyungsoo fell down. It did not take long before it was visible even on camera how hard Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking in strain. Arms wrapped around his waist, and Kyungsoo was pulled down until he was fully seated, rocking back and forth softly.

 “Go lie down on the desk, on the short side, knees against your chest.”

 Kyungsoo stilled for half a second, before he got up on his shaky legs and did as told. The man quickly joined him, sliding inside and instructing Kyungsoo on how he should hold his legs up and apart, before Kyungsoo was pulled a bit further down onto the desk and the handheld camera was once more picked up, and the view changed to it.

 Eyes shut tight and lower lip trapped between his teeth, Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into the back of his thighs as the man began to thrust into him once more, harder and faster this time around. Gasps and whines tumbled out through clenched teeth, before Kyungsoo arched his back and his mouth fell open, a mix between a moan and a whimper following.

 A few more thrusts, and then a tanned hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s steadily leaking erection, tugging in time to the quick rhythm of pistoning hips, a string of moans falling from Kyungsoo’s open lips. Opening his eyes, Kyungsoo looked up at the camera and beyond it, biting down hard on his lip, before his head flew back and his entire body clamped up, tremors taking over as his manhood pulsed in the firm grip, white spurting out across Kyungsoo’s chest as his hold on his thighs slipped.

 The camera zoomed in on how Kyungsoo’s entire pelvis - manhood, balls and hole - contracted rhythmically, before the hand released his waning erection and grabbed hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist to pull him up.

 “On your knees, Kyungsoo, on your knees…”

 Still trembling, Kyungsoo slid off of the desk and onto his knees on the floor, head tilted up and mouth open, tongue out, as the man began to stroke himself. A drawn-out groan was heard, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes just before spurts of white shot across the screen and painted stripes over his face. Holding still, Kyungsoo waited until the manhood tapped against his tongue, then sat up a bit higher on his haunches to take it into his mouth and suck it clean. A thumb wiped away some cum that had laid itself across Kyungsoo’s eyelid, smearing it down his cheek instead.

 “Shit, you look so good like this, shit…”

 Kyungsoo peeked an eye open as he let go of the manhood with a ‘pop!’ and smiled up into the camera, cute crescent eye smile tainted by cum, before he turned his head to the side and his tongue darted out to lick at the thumb that had previously been on his cheek.

 A cut, darkness appeared for a second, before the video was once more back on Kyungsoo, now sitting in the couch again, but this time naked and wiping his face.

 “You did really well, Kyungsoo, I would say a natural performer. How do you feel?”

 “I feel good,” Kyungsoo said, grinning widely as he wiped his face one last time. “Liberated, in a way? I’ve lost my on-screen virginity, and it feels good.”

 “You certainly have, and thank you for letting me take it. How was it to record a porno, then?”

 Kyungsoo chuckled a little as pink appeared on his cheeks again, hands balling up the tissue.

 “Not too bad, actually… Maybe even a little fun… I don’t think I’d mind doing it again, if I’m being honest…”

 “Well, I’ll have to say it was a pleasure to have you, so I wouldn’t mind this happening again, honestly. Just give me a call, and we’ll see what we can do. I’m happy you enjoyed yourself on the casting couch, and hopefully this will be a see you again soon!”

 “Bye!” Kyungsoo called out, smiling as he waved at the camera, before it cut to black, video coming to a stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? Tumblr is great/horrible for inspiration, and apparently anxiety pushes me into the deep end of the gutter, so enjoy I guess? Also, I cringed hardcore as I wrote the summary :S as well as when I wrote Jongin talking, I'm not good at that shit either?  
> Yes, this is meant to read like this, it's supposed to sound like it's a bit like a video transcript sorta? So yeah, and Jongin isn't suppose to be fully known, though I added him to the tags anyway because I can~


End file.
